The mystery sister?
by Melanie91
Summary: Bart and Lily have just gotten married and Chuck and Blair have broken up. Suddenly a mystery sister appears! Nobody really remembers her and the situation of her leaving. All we know is that drama is in store for everyone in the Upper East Side
1. Chapter 1

It started when I came out of the limo. I looked at the place around me and remembered Gossip Girls word: There's no place like the Upper East Side xoxo Gossip Girl. That was when I saw him; it felt like seeing him for the first time.

But why would I think so, because after all he was my brother, my twin brother. I remember emailing him last week, but seeing him I really felt like I was home. What's my story? Well it started to be MY life at the age of 12, when my father sent me abroad.

He told me that it was for the best, and he also said that he would be so proud of me one day. Then I didn't want to leave my brother. He was my best friend.

He was my Bear. Or that's what I called him. He called me Mis. Anyway I left with daddy's private plane to Paris. There I went to private school, which daddy paid for of course. My life began then.

My father made a mistake by sending me away, because my brother became much different then my father had expected, like he was at age 13. Bear sent me emails all the time, and we talked on the phone, of course father knew nothing about these talks.

Bear was never into the whole family idea, but if my brother ever had a weakness, it was me. In Paris I found fashion and more or less the ambition to write articles.

I started home schooling so I could have time to write and help a fashion line to become one on the map. I loved Paris and got a lot of friends. There I had my first kiss and first real crush and a boyfriend.

At the same time my brother filled me in on Upper East Side, as well as Gossip Girl. My brother had his first time with a girl named Georgina. He started to despise her after it, but showed of with his manhood.

Later I thought he only did it to get my fathers attention or because he was lonely. From his first time my brother started his pot smoking, womanizing and alcohol use. I started to get bored of keeping track of all his women.

His friend Fitzwilliam (now should be a good time to tell you that I call everybody by there second name, you could say it's my trade mark.), well he was more a one woman at a time man. He didn't change Cornelia for anything, since 5grade.

Sure they were the idyllic couple, but something between them never felt right. Cornelia was the queen and rich because her mother was a designer with her own company.

Anyway Fitzwilliam and Cornelia were both my brothers' friends especially when I left. Fitzwilliam and Cornelia had a reputation both inherited from their parents. Cornelia loved her father very much, but hearing from Gossip Girl, has shown that his father left with a male model to France.

Cornelia is friends with Celia, she's extremely beautiful and if she wanted to be queen, she would have as much chance as Cornelia.

Gossip Girl informed me a little while ago that Celia left for boarding school. The year later, she came back because apparently his gay brother tried suicide. Well then I hear she slept with Fitzwilliam before leaving and well made Cornelia and Fitzwilliam break up.

Celia also started something with Lonely Boy as Gossip Girl calls him. I also heard something about Lonely Boy's sister Little J, and how she tried to become queen.

There from Brooklyn, this in the Upper East Side is a one-way ticket to no social status. I myself don't really mind it; I never wanted to be queen, because it was more Cornelia's thing. Well a lot of things happen in 5 years, but in the Upper East Side yesterdays news is old news.

So the latest big news was my fathers wedding and of course Bear's and Cornelia's brief relationship. Fitzwilliam dated Marigold briefly until his father flied to Mexico waiting for 20 to life in prison.

Well Celia broke up with Lonely Boy and Little J went down to the low status. Georgina came and left the same way she came. It turned out that Celia left because she felt responsible for Peter's death.

I never thought Celia would get over it, but I guess my sis has. My father you see married Lily van der Woodsen. So my family has now Celia and Eric (who unfortunately doesn't have a second name).

You don't wonder why I know so much about the Upper East Side, even thought I've been gone so long. The answer is Gossip Girl. I left it to the best part.

When I walk out of the limo, I am Melanie Bass, which you should at least know by now. The Bass part brings me many advantages, but only in Upper East Side. In Paris I could be anybody, and make me a legend.

Sorry the Gossip Girl part. I found out who Gossip Girl is her names Ellie. Bear would kill her if he knew. I did some snooping around and realized it was Ellie. We are good friends these days, because I promised never to tell anybody her identity and she promised to keep me up to date with everything.

She and I email a lot as well. So in a way I'm definitely a Bass. I did always get what I wanted and have power over people, even in Paris.

I was also good at business, which always come in handy when you negotiate. So I know secrets, and I am the only person who really knows Bear. The next question you're going to ask is, why now, why come after so many years.

The answer is simple. My father called after 3 weeks of summer holiday, and told me about Bear and Cornelia, and their break up. He told me that he couldn't stand Bear as a womanizing alcoholic, but this time he was definitely worse.

I told father that if I came back, I wouldn't come for him, but for Bear. Father said that he should tell me that he got married with Lily van der Woodsen.

I of course congratulated him and when he tried to explain why I wasn't invited, and why he called now, I just said, that I needed the jet in a couple of hours. Father said that it would be arranged and he won't tell anybody about my arrival.

I told him, that the limo would take me first to St. Jude's. So now I stand in front of St. Jude's School for Boys. That was when I decided that I would send a picture to Gossip Girl, and write; is she really back.

I did see my brother, but his back was turned. I walked over to him and asked him from behind if he would like to hand me my scarf back. He turned round and that face was why I had came back, and made the whole trip worth while.

He smiled at me and hugged me like we wouldn't have talked for years.


	2. Chapter 2: Mis meets friends and family

Chuck:" What the hell are you doing here?"

I just said:" Well you missed me, and father was so worried that he even called me."

Chuck:" I can't believe that you actually came back for me!"

I said:" You know that would be the only reason."

Chuck:" You can't take the scarf from me Mis, because it's my signature these days."

Me: "Ok, but you owe me big time."

Chuck just smiled and hugged me again. I think he couldn't really picture that 5 years had went by. He and I had exchange pictures, so we weren't total strangers, but it's still not the same as seeing someone in person.

Chuck:" Come meet everybody."

Me:" Well why not, but I got to meet this Little J since she made you humiliate yourself at a party."

Chuck:" So apparently Gossip Girl has kept you up to speed."

Me:" Ooh yes, but still somehow yesterday's news is old news."

Chuck:" Welcome to the Upper East Side."

At the same time he showed a picture of me that Gossip Girl had posted. It said:" Beware Queen B, she has come back ready to take her place as queen, or has Chuck got something to do with this visit. Hope that M Bass will mix everything upside down. I missed you!"

So we walked to the steps of St Jude's and Constance Billiard. I felt like I was back in six grade, when all the girls dressed up as pink as possible and so much make up that there was no way to see an inner beauty. Some how my brother always called me beautiful, but that was how he was raised. But I was always different from the other girls, I put on whatever I liked, and didn't make up nearly at all. That was one of the few reasons I wasn't in Queen B's army. Bear never minded that, and I liked to hang out with him. Through my brother I talked to Cornelia a lot, as well as Fitzwilliam. They were all friends, and my brother tried always to get me involved. I was the only one who wasn't so into partying every night, and drinking up to your elbows. I stayed home and read book, and watched movies, where the people had it all. I always dreamed of it all, but then I thought it could never happen to me. Bear was always there, but I knew that someday he would meet someone and then I would fall to second place. Celia and Cornelia were best friends and sometimes I watched them at parties enjoying themselves, and Bear would say that someday I would have that. How true was he then? All that time…..

Nate:" Hi Chuck, is this your new accomplishment."

Chuck:" Well that's definitely not an option, but let's find the girls, so we don't have to tell you so many times."

Me:" Yes, it'll be fun."

Serena:" Hi, is this your dirty trick to get B back."

Me:" Well I have to say that I thought you were a womanizer, but not this bad!"

Blair:" Why would you come to my steps and talk to my friends Chuck!"

Me:" I understand that something hasn't changed Cornelia's still a bitch."

Fitzwilliam laughed and so did Celia

Blair:" How dare you talk to me like that, with your weird cloths, and my name's Blair not Cornelia."

Serena:" This girl is definitely tough, but somehow it's still low for you Chuck."

Me:" Well you would know Celia, for all the times you have sunk low….Fitzwilliam…..Lonely Boy…"

Nate:" As much as we love you mocking us, you could tell us why the hell this girl knows so much about us."

Chuck:" Well at least me and Mis enjoy this right."

Me:" Oh yes, Fitzwilliam have you been working out or something."

Serena:" Oh my god!!!!"

Blair:" What?"

Serena:" Who called us always by our second name?"

Me:" I see that Celia has brains in this group Bear."

Nate:" No, it can't be, but it has to be."

Chuck:" This is so fun Mis."

Blair:" Melanie Bass!!!!"

Me:" Well it took forever."

That's how I met them. I sat on the steps and they started to ask questions. I was also introduced to Little J, which I found very funny. Bear took me home after that. He kept staring at me, and I kept laughing at his staring.

Chuck:" So why did you really come."

Me:" Well the truth is I missed you and I also know that it's time to stop making mistakes and finally get Cornelia back in your arms."

Chuck:" I think I have blown it for the last time."

Me:" Heheheheh, you know that is pathetic since the Bear I know doesn't give up, and besides everybody knows that as long as C and B fight they are so into each other."

Chuck:" That is true, but there's only one thing Blair wants from me, which I can't give her."

Me:" And that is probably three of the hardest words and eight of the greatest letters."

Chuck:" Yes, well it would be so easy, if I would know she's going to say them back, and that our relationship wouldn't end because of those words."

Me:" You didn't sleep with that blond chick then."

Chuck:" No."

Me:" Then how come you haven't told Cornelia that?!"

Chuck:" Because she won't believe me after all the womanizing ways, and because then I would lose."

Me:" You are unbelievable, you're worried that you're going to lose, when there's no game. Telling somebody you love them is always a risk, but that's the whole thing in every relationship"

Chuck:" Yes but I don't gamble….or not anymore."

Me:" Then you'll never get anything, and plus why did you stop."

Chuck:" I took myself out of the game, because then you don't have to lose."

Me:" You know I would bet on you, and you know you never get anything without any gambling and well you're Chuck Bass, there's no way you can survive without gambling."

Chuck:" Yes you're right for a change."

Me:" You know you're confidence is a little shaken."

Chuck:" Yes well around you I can be the real me, and to the world I'm CHUCK BASS."

Me:" That's good, but to Cornelia, you need to show Charles Bartholomew Bass, the brother that I love and trust."

Chuck:" I really missed you Mis, and I love you."

Me:" See it wasn't so hard."

Chuck:" Well I know that you feel it too."

Me:" How?"

Chuck:" I just do."

Me:" I love you and so does Cornelia, and you do know it."

The limo door opened and we went to the house, which I basically should call home. Bear took my coat and gave it to the doorman. I looked at all the paintings that the walls were full of. I knew that none of then were chosen by my father.

Lily:" Welcome Melanie."

Me:" You have a lovely home."

That was when I saw my father come from the living room. He seemed happier then before, and somehow I even heard laughter in his voice.

Bart:" This is also your home Melanie."

Me:" If you say so sir."

Lily:" Come in please."

Chuck:" Father why didn't you tell me, that Mis was coming?"

Bart:" I promised her, that she could surprise you."

That was really how the conversation went on and on, until I was shown to the guest bedroom. Bear came of course there, and we sat on my bed and talked. He even slept next to me as we did when we were kids. I was so used to it, that when Lily walked in and started screaming, I didn't get why. Father was of course there in 2 seconds.

Bart:" What's the matter Lily."

Lily:" Nothing I thought that Melanie had a visitor and surprised about it I screamed."

Me:" Well it's just Bear."

Bart:" Why the hell did the two of you sleep in the same bed."

Chuck:" You make it sound like we broke the law."

Bart:" Well in theory you did."

Me:" Yak, come on father."

Chuck:" Yes we use to do this all the time when we were kids."

Bart:" You do understand that it's not the same thing anymore."

Me:" Yes of course, but like me and Bear could ever…."

Lily:" I didn't know you and Chuck were so close."

Me:" Yes well we have been in touch for years, and the truth is that we tell each other everything, and I am the only person who really knows Bear."

Bart:" What, you've been in touch?"

Chuck:" Yes father, she sent me a message and we have been calling."

Bart:" So you knew that Chuck and Blair broke up before I called you?"

Me:" Yes, but it was fun to let you tell me in an embarrassed voice."

Chuck:" I'm going to change, and see you Mis for school."

Bart:" You're going to school here?"

Me:" No, but I'm going to see them at breaks, and catch up with old friends."

Lily:" How about school? Bart never told me about your life."

Me:" I think that its better that I don't started talking about it right now. Father doesn't know that's why he hasn't told you."

Lily:" So you haven't had the guts."

Me:" No it's not that. My father hasn't apparently told you, that he hasn't talked to me in 5 years, and that's why he doesn't know."

Lily:" That can't be true."

Me:" I'll let you talk, I'm going to school."

I left a stunned Lily. Father tried to explain the situation. I didn't know how to face the issue, but thought that Bear would ask me of my leaving. That unfortunately happened already in the limo.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and answers!

Chuck:" You never told me why you left."

Me:" I though we were past this subject."

Chuck:" I was mad at you for a whole month, for leaving."

Me:" I know, but you got over it."

Chuck:" So it's not so bad to say."

Me:" What if I said it had nothing to do with me."

Chuck:" Then who?"

Me:" Father."

Chuck:" What the hell???!!"

Me:" Father wanted me gone, out of your life and so he planned to send me away when mom died.

Chuck:" Why didn't he send you earlier?"

Me:" Because he had nowhere to send me."

Chuck:" Who provided it then?"

Me:" The Waldorf."

Chuck:" What did you just say?"

Me:" You have to understand, Blair wanted me gone."

Chuck:" Why? Because she wanted to be the only possible queen, why not send Serena too."

Me:" Because it wasn't really about being queen."

Chuck": Then what?"

Me:" Fitzwilliam."

Chuck:" Nate?"

Me:" Well I guess Fitzwilliam noticed me after you started hanging out with him. I think he liked what he saw!"

Chuck:" Just to keep Nate."

Me:" And to be the only queen."

Chuck:" Elenor wouldn't have agreed."

Me:" Bear, he was an Archibald, and she was a Waldorf. They were planned for each other. They were both from wealthy families. They needed each others businesses and Cornelia was well brought up."

Chuck:" So are you!"

Me:" Hens the Archibald's knew nothing about why I was sent away. The Waldorf's had a lot to lose at the time. The Archibald's would have gained more from a Bass. If they had known that Fitzwilliam like me, they would have noticed me, and made a deal with father. That would have profited more and I was also a society girl. They would have made me there special project."

Chuck:" And I was already friends with Nate."

Me:" Exactly!"

Chuck:" Damn Blair."

Me:" Don't hold it against her. She was young and naïve. I'm sure she wouldn't do it again."

Then we had made it to the school. I walked out with grace and pride. The school had a lot of nosey teenagers, who were interested in my return. I just walked past them and sat on the tables in the courtyard. Bear went to his lesson, but I sat on a stone bench. That's when Ellie came towards me.

Ellie:" I saw your picture or you sent it to me, but I couldn't believe it."

Me:" Hi, I missed you "

Ellie:" Me too, and well I can't believe how good you look."

Me:" I can't believe all the things you write."

Ellie:" I am pretty good ay.

Me:" How do you come up with all those things?"

Ellie:" I don't really know, they just come to me."

Me:" Paris is definitely not the same as Upper East Side when it comes to gossip."

Ellie:" You finally realize why this place is the best."

Me:" Oh, yes"

Ellie:" How did your brother take your return?"

Me:" Well of course, well, but I had to tell him the truth, about Cornelia and everything."

Ellie:" It was to be expected."

Me:" Someday he mite ask, if I know who Gossip Girl is."

Ellie:" Yes well you know what to say."

Me:" Yes I know, because I used my Bass instinct and then it was basically simple."

Ellie:" Do you think he'll try to find me."

Me:" Honestly he loves gossip, and gossips himself, so what does it matter to him. He'll just be proud of me, when I tell him I found out your identity without father's army."

Ellie:" Yes well that's why I stay away from gossip about your father."

Me:" That's the thing. I don't know what my father knows about Paris, since he could know everything."

Ellie:" Yes you have no privacy when it comes to your father."

Me:" Yes as long as I don't double-cross him."

Ellie:" And you can't do anything stupid."

Me:" Yes I can be alone as long as I don't embarrass the family name and pretend, we have a perfect family."

Ellie:" Aren't you glad you left."

Me:" In so many ways, you don't even know."

Ellie:" Your brother changed after you left."

Me:" In a way he didn't, he was on the other hand, just like our father, but I could have kept him on the right track. I also know I wouldn't have to solve my brother's and Cornelia's problems."

Ellie:" Yes, but think about what problems you would have been in, and who you would have dated."

Me:" I know, so I don't think about it too much."

Ellie:" So what is your plan, and how long are you staying."

Me:" You know me, I am here one minute, and the other I am gone."

Ellie:" You are so right."

Me:" One thing is true, that it's not going to be easy to get Cornelia and Bear together."

Ellie:" Yes, but if there's someone who can, it's you."

Me:" I guess so."

Ellie:" As I say, there's always a weak link in every chain, and it's only a matter of time before this one snaps."

Me:" That is so true."

Ellie:" You know it's Christmas soon."

Me:" Yes, totally."

Ellie:" So do you have some hot Parisian guy waiting for you."

Me:" That it amusing, but no, not a one, but there's always Upper East Side."

Ellie:" I know you of all people could handle the Upper East Side scandals, but still who would you find."

Me:" How about Fitzwilliam."

Ellie:" Yes well you know it's not impossible, but hard."

Me:" I just thought he looked so hot."

Ellie:" You know you're not the only one, who thinks so."

Me:" Well the more reason to take him away from Cornelia's reach.

Ellie:" You said it."

Ellie had to leave, so I hugged her, and she walked away. As I turned, I saw him. He, meaning Lonely Boy. I went to him, so that I could introduce myself.

Me:" Hello Lonely Boy, or what's your full name.

Dan: " What did you call me, My names Daniel Jonah Humphrey, and you?"

Me:" Well would you believe if I said my names Melanie Bass, Jonah."

Dan:" I didn't know Chuck had a sister."

Me:" I know that you two are not friends, and well he rarely talks about me."

Dan:" So what is your story, a sad one?"

Me:" Not really, my father sent me away, thinking he did the right thing, and well the truth is my twin brother became who he is now."

Dan:" And what, you think you're the only one who can change him."

Me:" No, but I know the real him, and that's someone I have come to bring in front of you all."

Dan:" Well… can't wait."

Serena:" Apparently you've met Dan"

Me:" Yes, Jonah and I were just getting acquainted."

Serena:" Who?"

Me:" Well this guy here, who you apparently dated."

Serena:" Is your second name Jonah."

Me:" Ok, Celia you were in a relationship, and you don't know his second name, haven't I taught you anything."

Serena:" Well he doesn't know my second name, till you just told him."

Dan:" What is this second name thing?"

Serena:" It's Mel's trademark, and well if she calls you by your first name or a nickname, it's a sign of trust from her part."

Dan:" And who else has this trust, but Chuck."

Me:" No one. Hi Bear."

Chuck:" Mis I'm going to smoke, and coming back in a second, but I'll leave you with Nate."

Me:" Sounds good."

Nate:" Come on tell me something about Paris."

Me:" Well did I tell you that it was so wild, and we broke the law like more then a hundred times."

Nate:" Ok slow down, what else?"

Me:" Well if you'll have coffee with me today, I'll tell you all about it."

Nate:" Did you just ask me out?"

Me:" Yes, there's no law against that, or is there."

Nate:" Well technically no, but if you belong to Queen B's army, then you can't date ex's."

Me:" I don't belong to Anyone and I've never wanted to be in Cornelia's army. And if I recall Celia slept with you."

Nate:" Well yes, but she was never in Blair's army. I would be more then happy to take you out at six o'clock."


	4. Chapter 4: Nate and Melanie talk

Chuck came from smoking his pot, which I didn't get. Then we talked for a while, before they had to go to there lessons. I told Nate, that I'd see him tonight. I knew that Cornelia wouldn't be happy about it, and try to get me into her army. On the other hand, there was no way I could join, since Cornelia couldn't be in a relationship with Bear. Bear of course asked if I had plans tonight. I told him strait that I had a date with Fitzwilliam. He wasn't too keen on that, but he thought that it was fair that I could go. He didn't decide for me, but I did respect his decisions.

Chuck:" What should I do while you're gone."

Me:" Well I know what not to do, women, alcohol and pot."

Chuck:" Funny"

Me:" Well you should practice telling Cornelia your feelings."

Chuck:" Do you think I don't know how to do that."

Me:" Apparently not."

Chuck:" Fine."

Then I heard the elevator and went down, to see a handsome Fitzwilliam.

Nate:" Hi, you look beautiful."

Me:" You don't look so bad yourself."

Then he took my hand, and we went to the elevator. I knew that my dear brother was watching like a hawk. We decided to walk, because it was such a nice evening.

Nate:" You know probably that my family is broke."

Me:" Yes, I'm so sorry."

Nate:" So you don't mind it."

Me:" Well I know that you appreciate little things now and you think that effort is more important then money."

Nate:" I guess I do."

Me:" You should realize I didn't grow in the Upper East Side, so I appreciate small things, and I don't care about money and statues."

Nate:" So you're definitely not a Bass type."

Me:" Not that way no, but my brother does care for you even thought you're broke."

Nate:" Yes, but if we wouldn't have been friends, he wouldn't care."

Me:" I know, but I'm different, I have met more interesting people at the homeless shelter, then at the Upper East Side, no offense."

Nate:" Really?"

Me:" Yes they always have a story behind them, and their not afraid to tell their stories."

Nate:" Yes I guess all rich people have a story, why their rich and what problems they have."

Me:" Yes, I'll tell my brothers, he loves Cornelia, but he hasn't expressed his feeling to anybody, but me."

Nate:" That is good, my problem's that I took it too personally that my father left, and I have to hold responsibility for my mother."

Me:" That's perfectly normal, my problem's that I came here for my brother, but realized I missed this place, even thought my father sent me away."

Nate:" I started to feel better."

Me:" My favorite thing is people watch."

Nate:" What?"

Me:" Well watching people talk and walk, and picture, what their lives are like."

Nate:" Yes, but would you see all that Blair has went throw by looking at her?"

Me:" Yes, I see her confident is shaken, because she doesn't have a boyfriend. From the way she dresses you can say that her mother's a designer, and that their relationship isn't very good. Her father relationship is shown by how confidently she goes to talk to boys. That she is Queen B, you see by looking at her hold her head up high. Her temper you can see in the quick moves, when she walks. Her eyes tell us that she is in love.

Nate:" That was good."

Me:" Well I do it a lot. You notice things.

Nate:" Ok, let's go inside and eat, and you can tell me what you know about me."

Me:" Fine."

Then we went in and ordered something.

Nate:" So tell me."

Me:" ok, but don't get mad, and don't feel embarrassed."

Nate:" Ok."

Me:" I'll start with the way your eyes shine, it tells me that you have loved, but never truly. You're hair shows you have a good mother relationship, and you're still under your mother command. The way you dress shows that you are a gentleman, and that you had a strict girlfriend. Your eyes also show that you are a one women guy. Your body structure tells me that you have a good father relationship, but it has been shaken, since you have a little fat.

Fitzwilliam blushed but I moved on.

I can see that you've been stressed and you have carried a heavy load, by the black marks under your eyes. Your fingers tell me that you're not a big smoker, but your friend is. Your teeth show that too and also that you drink when you're depressed. Your suit looks old, with shows, that you don't have a lot of money. Your smile shows that you try to stay positive, and that you want to hide that the Archibald's are broke.

Nate:" That is really really good.

Me:" Thanks."

Nate:" Now you."

Me:" Me? Well you tell me, what should be seen."

Nate:" Well your relationship between you and Chuck, your father, your mother, and Paris."

Me:" Well if you get to know me, and as you can see, I'm not nervous talking to you or to boys in general. That's because I have a brother and we have a very close relationship, and the fact that I can tell guys personal things, like how I embarrassed myself the other day. My father relationship is in my attitude and confidence, and the fact that I want for a second even, that my father would be proud of me. Then my mother is in my eyes. Me and Bear have her eyes, and the way we look at the people we love.

Nate:" Blair told me or actually Serena, that Chuck's eyes are the worst, because they pull you like a magnet."

Me:" Yes, that has gotten me a lot of dates, and chances in my life. My clothing shows that I have visited the fashion capital of the world. Cornelia on the other hand wishes to go to Paris, and surely she changes her outfit millions of times, because she is unsure of what the fashion world wears."

Nate:" That's funny. What about boys?"

Me:" That you can see under my eyes, there's a shadow upon them, because of so much heartache and struggle. And of course my brothers' unhappiness, which I am trying desperately to fix."

Nate:" So how many guys were there?"

Me:" There were really three guys. They were all my friends. Only one of the guys I fell in love with. The rest were just like my brothers. But I've never loved anyone like Bear.

Nate:" What else?"

Me:" There are my curls that show that I'm a positive and sunny person. Did you know that the scarf that's Bears trademark is actually mine? Bear bought it for me at the age of 10, and well we both loved it. It showed and proved our bond. I left it for Bear, the night I left for Paris. God knows what bond it has tied after that, well at least I have heard so.

Nate:" Yes, you don't probably want it back."

Me:" Not really anymore. I don't wear dresses often, but when I do it shows that I love dancing."

Nate:" Well then, can I have this dance."

He took me to the dance floor, and I knew why the Upper East Side guys were best, they were perfect gentlemen, and they could dance like none other. So there I was dancing with this guy, and I even touched his hair. He looked at me, like he'd known me his whole life, but not really seen me.

Nate:" You look beautiful."

Me:" You said that once before."

Nate:" Yes, but in this view, you look even better."

There we danced till the night was over. He walked me home, and we were standing in front of the house.


	5. Chapter 5: Brother and Gossip Girl

Nate:" I had an amazing time, and I want to do this again soon."

Me:" Yes I would love to do that too. My brother is waiting for me, and has been looking outside his window waiting for me to come home."

Nate:" Well you have a protective brother there."

Me:" Yes."

That was when he leaned in to kiss me. Then he backed and I walked toward the door.

Nate:" I'm sorry if I am too forward, because I am only used to being ordered around, and I have really only been in one relationship."

Me:" I won't order you around that you can count on. Our relationship goes on the way we both want it to go"

Nate:" I do know that."

That was when I went back to him, and kissed him, so that he knew that I was serious.

Me:" Trust me; you can never be too forward with me. I like you. I don't understand how Cornelia could have let you go."

Then I walked away to the house. My father was waiting for me in the living room.

Bart:" Where were you?"

Me:" Since when do I have to tell you where I go?"

Bart:" What is your plan to get Chuck and Blair together?"

Me:" Well I just have to get the love for Bear from Cornelia out in the open."

Bart:" Why not just get her down from being queen, and then let Chuck do what he does best… scheme."

Me:" Because if my brother has a chance to marry for love, then I will try to make that work, it will take some more time, but it will be worth it."

Bart:" Well I hope you are right"

Me:" I'm going to bed after I have told my dear brother to mind his own business."

Bart:" What?"

Me:" Well he has been waiting for me ever since I left about 3 hours ago."

Bart:" Your brother really loves you"

Me:" Yes, we have that special bond, and I hope you learned that separating us was a big mistake."

Bart:" I think I have."

Then I went upstairs. I saw Bear was at the window.

Me:" You are freaking me out Bear."

Chuck:" Sorry I just…"

Me:" You would think, you could trust even your best friend"

Chuck:" Not around you, I just don't want to lose you again."

Me:"I am not going anywhere just yet."

Chuck:" I know. I just know how he treated Blair."

Me:" You are one to talk."

Chuck:" I know, if a guy like me wanted to date you I would show him the door."

Me:" That's a little funny."

Chuck:" Yes I know, but it's different with your own sister."

Me:" But you need to know I am taking it slow and Fitzwilliam is not a bad guy."

Chuck:" I defiantly know that."

Me:" Then sleep tight."

I went to bed, thinking about how much my brother loved me. I also knew how much he loved Cornelia. How would I get Cornelia to admit that she still loved my brother? It wouldn't be easy, but it's a challenge I was willing to take for Bear or even for fun. Although I was sure it would be too hard. I still couldn't grasp that my brother loved Cornelia of all the people in the world. I never liked her, but I had to swallow that for Bear.

When I went to bed, I couldn't think about anything else except Fitzwilliam, and the amazing time we had, and the way he held me. I really didn't get why Cornelia broke up with him, or stopped loving him. Well it was only better for me. Fitzwilliam had so beautiful eyes, and man he was a good kisser. I remember when we first met Fitzwilliam. It was at one of father's brunches. He was standing next to his father, and complaining about something. Captain Archibald introduced us. Bear didn't really like Fitzwilliam in the beginning, but then Bear showed Fitzwilliam the dark side. There was just something my brother always saw in Fitzwilliam. I don't even know now what it is, but I saw and still see also something. It's so much potential. It was the determination in his eyes that probably made up my brother's mind about him. See Bear loved power, and he knew Fitzwilliam would have a lot of power someday. In my brother was the one who told me about Fitzwilliam and Cornelia. I didn't like it, but I thought they would break up soon. Bear was so jealous, because he wanted to have a girlfriend first, and at least his first time. Well as we all know my brother was the first to lose his virginity, but still he never had a girlfriend. They call my brother a rich brat, and I totally understand where that comes from. He can have anything he wants, but I think that Cornelia has taught him that sometimes you have to fight to get what you want.

The next morning I couldn't help but smile. My phone had a message. "Did you sleep well?" I liked to think Fitzwilliam was being thoughtful. I replied that I slept really well, and I hope he did too. He sent me a message strait back:" Can I come and pick you up for school?" I replied that I would like that very much. I put on my clothes and went downstairs. The family was of course eating breakfast.

Bart:" Good morning."

Me:" Good morning father."

Chuck:" Can we go with the limo to school."

Me:" I can't I'm walking with Fitzwilliam to school."

Chuck:" So you're ditching me for Nate now."

Me:" No, he asked first, and it's only to school."

Chuck:" Why can't Nate come with the limo?"

Me:" Because he prefers walking, and you don't"

Chuck:" Who says that I don't like walking?"

Me:" Well the amount of alcohol use and other things make a good point."

Chuck:" Hey I am an athlete."

Me:" Well if you count some very disturbing things I heard you do, then yes."

Bart:" I think that was too much information."

Me:" Well I am about to leave anyway."

I just walked out of the kitchen, and down the elevator. Fitzwilliam was waiting for me there.

Nate:" Hi, did you have trouble with your brother."

Me:" No not at all, he only tried to convince me, that he is an athlete."

Nate:" Ok, what did you say?"

Me." Well something to do with women and the disturbing things he does with them."

Nate:" That was a good one."

Me:" Thanks!"

Nate:" I think the funniest part of it is that if you have slept with Chuck you should be proud. I really don't get it."

Me:" Don't worry I don't either."

Nate:" Hey I have an idea, we should go out and try not to talk about your brother at all."

Me:" I'd love that."

Nate:" Really?"

Me:" Of course, but note that we didn't really talk about him yesterday."

Nate:" That is true. I thought you and Chuck are close."

Me:" Yes but I don't like talking about him constantly, and you should know I am not nuts about my brother or especially his behavior."

Nate:" I know, but you did come back for him."

Me:" Not only for him, I missed this place."

Nate:" Yes the gossip, scheming, problems, alcohol, and drugs."

Me:" Yes that too, you see it's not the same anywhere else, and the scheming makes life more interesting."

After a while we got to school. I looked at Fitzwilliam. I know, we both though about the same thing, how long would I stay here. I didn't want to discuss it now, so I just took him by the hand and we walked the steps of St Jude's. Then I turned to him.

Me:" Will you do the honors and send a picture of us to Gossip Girl before someone else will."

Nate:" Yes I guess you are right."

Then we kissed and he took a picture. It didn't take a long time till Gossip Girl posted some information." M didn't wait long and how did she get the most wanted bachelor in the Upper East Side, N. We know M is going to hear from Queen B. There's nothing Gossip Girl loves more then a catfight. M just threw her invitation to the steps in the ex-column. Then again Queen B might have not asked her anyway, because of a certain rule involving C. Be careful M here comes B." Fitzwilliam left for his lesson. It didn't take long till Cornelia was at my heels.


	6. Chapter 6: Melanie's true story

Blair:" What the hell does this mean?"

Me:" Well exactly as it says."

Blair:" So, you should know that I don't take girls into my army, which date exes."

Me:" Yes I knew that, but then again I should ask you if I ever had a shot."

Blair:" Why wouldn't you have had a shot?"

Me:" Well like Gossip Girl said, the rule involving brothers."

Blair:" What?"

Me:" There's a rule against dating brothers of members of our army, and well since Bear's my brother, you couldn't date him."

Blair:" I wouldn't have wanted to date him anyway."

Me:" Are you sure, because I happen to know that you're in love with my brother."

Blair:" That is hideous."

Me:" Well say what ever you want, but trust me you wouldn't have taken me, I just gave you a good reason. Plus I don't go to this school!"

Blair:" You are unbelievable."

Me:" Well maybe, but everyone else knows that you two are so into each other. I am the only one who dares to say it."

Blair:" Expect Gossip Girl."

Me:" Yes, well it's easy when people don't know who you are, but I'm not afraid of you."

Blair:" Did you come here to get my place as Queen."

Me:" Like Celia, I'm not interested in your throne. I came here to help my brother and meet my friends."

Blair:" So I'm suppose to believe that you are only here for Chuck."

Me:" Well I can say that it has nothing to do with you, and the fact that you sent me away."

Blair:" Yes like I could be afraid of you."

Me:" Well in a way you should be, I control what my brother thinks, so if you want a happily ever after with him, then I suggest that you play nice."

Blair:" Does Chuck know I sent you away."

Me:" Yes he does, but if it makes you feel any better, he didn't believe it at first."

Blair:" Like that would interest me at all."

Blair:" You know that if Chuck loves me, you can't stop him from loving me."

Me:" Yes you can play him all you like, but I will fight you and if that means being Queen then I'll do it."

Blair:" You bitch."

Me:" Ain't Karma a bitch? We all know Blair Waldorf is!"

Blair:" What crap"

Me:" Little tip, if you can't stand the heat, there's always a cold shower."

Blair ran off, but I thought what my brother sees in her. Well in a way I knew, her anger and bitchy ways. So I sat on the benches and decided to make a phone call.

Me:" Hi, it's me."

Holly:" Mel, you promised to call."

Me:" Sorry I've been busy."

Holly:" Really, well I hope your coming soon, you know you only have a week."

Me:" Yes I am aware about that, but it's not fair."

Holly:" Nothings fair."

Me:" Thank god nobody here knows about anything."

Holly:" I don't get why you couldn't even tell your brother."

Me:" It's not easy to tell your brother that I'm getting married, but I don't love the guy."

Holly:" Well in your defense, it wasn't your fault."

Me:" Yes, if you mean that Sam's aunt want him for money purposes."

Holly:" Yes and that Sally had to die and that we don't know where Sam's father is."

Me:" Exactly!"

Holly:" Yes, but your brother would understand, that you only tried to save him."

Me:" He doesn't need my problems, and plus it's nice to not thing about it all the time."

Holly:" Remember when we were really young, and we always got into trouble."

Me:" Yeh, but that was a long time ago, on the streets."

Holly:" You know that he needs you."

Me:" I am aware of that, and the only way I'm getting Sam's custody is if I marry Gary"

Holly:" Sam is so cute for a 3 year old."

Me:" I know, and well he knows I would do anything for him."

Holly:" I still can't believe Gary agreed to marry you after you told him that you needed him to get Sam's custody"

Me:" Well it was actually his idea. He was my solicitor and he said that was my only way to get Sam's custody. He wanted a wife with a good background.

Holly:" He knows you don't love him?"

Me:" Yes, but he really just wants me for my social status and beauty."

Holly:" I guess you give him your title and your royal upbringing."

Me:" Well before I turned twelve."

Holly:" The people in France don't know that."

Me:" Gary doesn't really know anything about the whole street life."

Holly:" I know that!

Me:" The only bad thing is that I don't love him."

Holly:" So what have you been doing. Any guys? Old flames?"

Me:" I thought it would be easy to see Fitzwilliam, but it was a total mess and well I realized how much I still like him. He was more handsome then I'd ever seen."

Holly:" And the plus is that he is single?"

I saw Lily walk the steps of Constant Billiard and St. Jude's.

Me:" Listen I'll call you back soon."

Holly:" Ok."

Lily:" Hi, I though since you don't go to school here, we could have lunch and catch up."

Me:" Sure."

We went to a nearby deli.

Lily:" How is Paris."

Me:" Interesting, and very different."

Lily:" Well come on, tell me something, how were your foster parents."

Me:" Well see in Paris there are no such people as foster parents, or they do and that's called an orphanage, where neglected kids go with there sorrow."

Lily:" I'm sorry. Did you go to private school?"

Me:" Not exactly. The orphanage I was sent to, well 6 children my age where sent there. It turned out that there was no such place, or the building was there, but nothing else really. It had been closed for about 2 years. And well we stayed there a couple of months

Lily:" So you didn't get to wear beautiful clothes."

Me:" I starved Lily. The cloths were my smallest worry there. I lived on the streets for nearly 6 years, before I got the apartment I live in."

Lily:" Wouh! What about now?"

Me:" I live with a friend Holly from the streets. And well we have an okay apartment. I work as an assistant at a magazine and Holly works as a hotel receptionist. There are just some problems that I have to go settle."

Lily:" Why so?"

Me:" I'd rather not discuss it."

Lily:" Why not? Is it because I'm not your mother?"

Me:" No, it's because you'll tell my father and worse my brother."

Lily:" How could your brother be worse, he adores you?"

Me:" Because he would try to protect me, when he doesn't know the life there, and well father's only worried about the reputation of the Bass name."

Lily:" Well fine, what if I tell you and then you tell me?"

Me:" What would you tell me?"


	7. Chapter 7: Talking to Lily and Bear

Lily:" In my life I've had many men, and my children thing I'm a slut. There's only one man I ever really loved, and he brought the wild side of me. We share a child, but he knows nothing of this, nor does anyone else except my mother. This child is about 19 years old. I haven't really been happy since."

Me:" Woo, I didn't really expect that, but okay. Well the problem involves a child, not mine though. I never went to school or had a proper upbringing. I lived on the streets with 5 others. Three guys and I loved one of them. The guys left about three years ago, to try touring as a band. They left us three alone. Well not completely. My friend Sally 9 months later had a boy Sam. Sally alias Sam died in a car accident. She was my best friend. It was two years ago. Sam won't remember his mother. My friend Holly and I are the only people who can take care of him. The problem I'm facing now is that Sam's aunt wants his custody after 3 years. I know that we don't have much chance because we aren't his legal guardians."

Lily:" Okay, you win."

Me:" My only chance to get Sam's custody is to get married. And at the courthouse there was this guy Gary who was my solicitor who offered to marry me."

Lily:" What, are you married?"

Me:" No, but I'm getting married. I need to get married by the end of this week, because there's a hearing."

Lily:" Woo, so this guy Gary knows why you're getting married? Do you love him?"

Me:" There my story gets even more sad, see I don't love Gary, and he knows that, as well as my intentions, but he's after my title, and looks I guess."

Lily:" So what about Nate, I heard you went out?"

Me:" I had a crush on Fitzwilliam since the first time I met him, and I still really like him, because we're both looking for normal lifestyle, but then again we are more equal then a "Brooklyn" person."

Lily:" I understand, you both like the love and caring part more then the money part."

Me:" Exactly, but still the other one doesn't feel like they haven't contributed."

Lily:" So you're going back soon."

Me:" Yes, I know that Bear won't take it well, but I have no other choice."

Lily:" Could you marry someone here, like Nate."

Me:" God no, I couldn't ask him to do that, and if I ever had married Fitzwilliam, it wouldn't happen because I needed to provide for Sam."

Lily:" Do you think Gary will look after you?"

Me:" I know he will, but he is a little violent. He knows that I'll be back for Sam."

Lily:" So there's no other option?"

Me:" I have tried to look for any possible way."

Lily:" How long has this lasted?"

Me:" I think over a year. Sally died two years ago."

Lily:" Have you tried to find the father? Or is he a bad guy?"

Me:" No he was really nice, we were a group of six, me, Holly, Sally, Nick, Eddie and Phil."

Lily:" So who is the father?"

Me:" The six of us were in separable."

Lily:" Go to the point."

Me:" Nick is Sam's father. Sally and Nick were together the longest of us. I was together with Eddie on and off. I dated Nick in the beginning, but then Sally and Nick were together till they left."

Lily:" That's nice."

Me:" Well we all had are, long term boyfriends mine was Eddie, Holly's was Phil and Sally's was Nick. We still got along even when we broke up with each other. We were like family. We needed all six to survive on the streets. Thank god I never lived here at my wild days, no one will ever know about all that."

Lily:" It must have been fun."

Me:" Yes it was, but I hope you understand why I have to go, and why I'm not telling Bear or Fitzwilliam."

Lily:" Do you know where the three guys are now?"

Me:" No, it was funny they left for their band tour, but they never came back, but it was only like 3 years ago."

Lily:" Did you love Eddie when he left?"

Me:" I'm not really sure, we just tried to deal with Sally being pregnant."

Lily:" You know that this is reckless."

Me:" Well I've heard your life isn't that good, and you're the one who had the child, and the father knows nothing."

Lily:" I hope we both get a better life from now on."

Me:" Let's toast to a better future."

I spent an hour having lunch with Lily. After that I returned to St Jude's where there was a lot of talk about Gossip Girl's post.

Jenny:" What's going on?"

Me:" Well I guess you read the Gossip Girl post, so you know."

Jenny:" Yes, but is it true."

Nate:" Jenny, stop harassing Mel."

Jenny:" Fine. I just wanted to say how cool it is that you're going against Blair."

Me:" Well I'm not going against her, but okay."

Jenny:" Well you can't join her army."

Me:" I know that, but that doesn't mean that I'll create a new one. It just means that I can have a normal life."

Nate:" I'm sorry, but I'm sure you can't while Blair hates your guts."

Me:" Fine. Well listen Tallulah, I'm going to be quite frank with you. I'm not running as queen against Cornelia. I think someone should, and I'm sure you would do a perfect job. I however do not go to this school and I really don't want to be a part of a hierarchy. As for me being friends with Cornelia. I'm not really sure, but if she wants my brother, then she'll just have to play nice."

Jenny:" Wouh, so you think I should run for queen?"

Me:" Definitely."

Jenny:" What's in it for you?"

Me:" Let's just say, that the less Cornelia has minions around her, the better."

Jenny:" Well thanks for the support."

Tallulah skipped off towards her friends.

Nate:" Do you know where your brother is?"

Me:" Hopefully somewhere far!"

Fitzwilliam kissed me. We made out for about 20 seconds before we were interrupted by my darling brother.

Chuck:" Get your face of my sisters' Archibald."

Nate:" Sorry, didn't see you there."

Me:" Where were you?"

Chuck:" Just went to see some potential buildings. But the big question is where, were you?"

Me:" Having lunch with our new mother."

Chuck:" Bonding already."

Me:" Well yeah. You don't know how much time I have."

Chuck:" Was that suppose to be an insult against Lily or Father or are you leaving."

Me:" Well let's say that all three are partly true. I can never guarantee that I'll stay."

Chuck:" I guess so."

Nate:" Speaking of: We're going out tonight, right?"

Me:" Of course. But where?"

Nate:" It's a surprise."

Me:" I love surprises!"

Chuck:" When are we suppose to talk?"

Me:" What do you want to talk about?"

Chuck:" I just want to catch up!"

Me:" Bear, I think your emails and Gossip Girls were enough."

Nate:" I agree. Listening to him tell me about is conquests started to get boring."

Chuck:" You guys are funny. I meant about your life."

Me:" There isn't much to say."

Chuck:" What about the plan with Blair?"

Me:" Ouh, dear dear brother, just trust me. I'm already working out the plan."

Chuck:" So you aren't going to let me in on it."

Me:" Better not! You'll enjoy it more."

Chuck:" So I get no quality time with my sister."

Me:" Don't worry! I'm having dinner at seven with Fitzwilliam."  
After all the lessons we went home with the limo. We dropped Fitzwilliam of at his house. Fitzwilliam and his mother Anne lived with his grandfather William Vanderbilt in his huge mansion.

Bear took me to Father's hotel. Of course we went to his private suite.

Chuck:" You want a Scots?"

Me:" Sure."

Chuck:" I wasn't sure what you drink?"

Me:" Anything's fine."

Chuck:" There must have been wild parties in Paris. Tell me something?"

Me:" Well the streets where beautiful and of course the buildings."

Chuck:" I know that."

Me:" Well they were nice."

Chuck:" Just nice."

Me:" Well I didn't really go to parties."

Chuck:" Why not?"

Me:" Because my friends weren't those kind of party people."

Chuck:" So what did you do?"

Me:" Mostly just hung out."

Chuck:" So no parties?"

Me:" Not really. Just a couple of parties in the last three years."

Chuck:" So what kind of parties where they?"

Me:" Chuck, I'd rather not talk about them. If you must know they were work parties."

Chuck:" You're working!"

Me:" Yeah! I work as an assistant at a magazine. Now I get to actually write articles."

Chuck:" That sounds like fun!"

Me:" Well it's a job!"

Chuck:" How did you get it?"

Me:" Just worked at a shop first and worked my way with new contacts."

Chuck:" And school?"

Me:" Bear, there's no school!"

Chuck:" You don't go to school?"

Me:" I can't afford private school!"

Chuck:" Why not?"

Me:" I said I don't want to talk about it anymore, but I'll just say that if you assumed that Father sent money, then you assume wrong."  
Chuck:" Okay, let's not talk about it anymore. I don't want to see you upset."

Me:" Thanks."

After that we talked about everything on the Upper East Side. Then we moved our discussion to Father and his new marriage. Bear and I talked about all kinds of things. Finally he asked me something I didn't think he would.

Chuck:" So you and Nate, how serious is it?"


	8. Chapter 8: Hanging out

Lily:" In my life I've had many men, and my children thing I'm a slut. There's only one man I ever really loved, and he brought the wild side of me. We share a child, but he knows nothing of this, nor does anyone else except my mother. This child is about 19 years old. I haven't really been happy since."

Me:" Woo, I didn't really expect that, but okay. Well the problem involves a child, not mine though. I never went to school or had a proper upbringing. I lived on the streets with 5 others. Three guys and I loved one of them. The guys left about three years ago, to try touring as a band. They left us three alone. Well not completely. My friend Sally 9 months later had a boy Sam. Sally alias Sam died in a car accident. She was my best friend. It was two years ago. Sam won't remember his mother. My friend Holly and I are the only people who can take care of him. The problem I'm facing now is that Sam's aunt wants his custody after 3 years. I know that we don't have much chance because we aren't his legal guardians."

Lily:" Okay, you win."

Me:" My only chance to get Sam's custody is to get married. And at the courthouse there was this guy Gary who was my solicitor who offered to marry me."

Lily:" What, are you married?"

Me:" No, but I'm getting married. I need to get married by the end of this week, because there's a hearing."

Lily:" Woo, so this guy Gary knows why you're getting married? Do you love him?"

Me:" There my story gets even more sad, see I don't love Gary, and he knows that, as well as my intentions, but he's after my title, and looks I guess."

Lily:" So what about Nate, I heard you went out?"

Me:" I had a crush on Fitzwilliam since the first time I met him, and I still really like him, because we're both looking for normal lifestyle, but then again we are more equal then a "Brooklyn" person."

Lily:" I understand, you both like the love and caring part more then the money part."

Me:" Exactly, but still the other one doesn't feel like they haven't contributed."

Lily:" So you're going back soon."

Me:" Yes, I know that Bear won't take it well, but I have no other choice."

Lily:" Could you marry someone here, like Nate."

Me:" God no, I couldn't ask him to do that, and if I ever had married Fitzwilliam, it wouldn't happen because I needed to provide for Sam."

Lily:" Do you think Gary will look after you?"

Me:" I know he will, but he is a little violent. He knows that I'll be back for Sam."

Lily:" So there's no other option?"

Me:" I have tried to look for any possible way."

Lily:" How long has this lasted?"

Me:" I think over a year. Sally died two years ago."

Lily:" Have you tried to find the father? Or is he a bad guy?"

Me:" No he was really nice, we were a group of six, me, Holly, Sally, Nick, Eddie and Phil."

Lily:" So who is the father?"

Me:" The six of us were in separable."

Lily:" Go to the point."

Me:" Nick is Sam's father. Sally and Nick were together the longest of us. I was together with Eddie on and off. I dated Nick in the beginning, but then Sally and Nick were together till they left."

Lily:" That's nice."

Me:" Well we all had are, long term boyfriends mine was Eddie, Holly's was Phil and Sally's was Nick. We still got along even when we broke up with each other. We were like family. We needed all six to survive on the streets. Thank god I never lived here at my wild days, no one will ever know about all that."

Lily:" It must have been fun."

Me:" Yes it was, but I hope you understand why I have to go, and why I'm not telling Bear or Fitzwilliam."

Lily:" Do you know where the three guys are now?"

Me:" No, it was funny they left for their band tour, but they never came back, but it was only like 3 years ago."

Lily:" Did you love Eddie when he left?"

Me:" I'm not really sure, we just tried to deal with Sally being pregnant."

Lily:" You know that this is reckless."

Me:" Well I've heard your life isn't that good, and you're the one who had the child, and the father knows nothing."

Lily:" I hope we both get a better life from now on."

Me:" Let's toast to a better future."

I spent an hour having lunch with Lily. After that I returned to St Jude's where there was a lot of talk about Gossip Girl's post.

Jenny:" What's going on?"

Me:" Well I guess you read the Gossip Girl post, so you know."

Jenny:" Yes, but is it true."

Nate:" Jenny, stop harassing Mel."

Jenny:" Fine. I just wanted to say how cool it is that you're going against Blair."

Me:" Well I'm not going against her, but okay."

Jenny:" Well you can't join her army."

Me:" I know that, but that doesn't mean that I'll create a new one. It just means that I can have a normal life."

Nate:" I'm sorry, but I'm sure you can't while Blair hates your guts."

Me:" Fine. Well listen Tallulah, I'm going to be quite frank with you. I'm not running as queen against Cornelia. I think someone should, and I'm sure you would do a perfect job. I however do not go to this school and I really don't want to be a part of a hierarchy. As for me being friends with Cornelia. I'm not really sure, but if she wants my brother, then she'll just have to play nice."

Jenny:" Wouh, so you think I should run for queen?"

Me:" Definitely."

Jenny:" What's in it for you?"

Me:" Let's just say, that the less Cornelia has minions around her, the better."

Jenny:" Well thanks for the support."

Tallulah skipped off towards her friends.

Nate:" Do you know where your brother is?"

Me:" Hopefully somewhere far!"

Fitzwilliam kissed me. We made out for about 20 seconds before we were interrupted by my darling brother.

Chuck:" Get your face of my sisters' Archibald."

Nate:" Sorry, didn't see you there."

Me:" Where were you?"

Chuck:" Just went to see some potential buildings. But the big question is where, were you?"

Me:" Having lunch with our new mother."

Chuck:" Bonding already."

Me:" Well yeah. You don't know how much time I have."

Chuck:" Was that suppose to be an insult against Lily or Father or are you leaving."

Me:" Well let's say that all three are partly true. I can never guarantee that I'll stay."

Chuck:" I guess so."

Nate:" Speaking of: We're going out tonight, right?"

Me:" Of course. But where?"

Nate:" It's a surprise."

Me:" I love surprises!"

Chuck:" When are we suppose to talk?"

Me:" What do you want to talk about?"

Chuck:" I just want to catch up!"

Me:" Bear, I think your emails and Gossip Girls were enough."

Nate:" I agree. Listening to him tell me about is conquests started to get boring."

Chuck:" You guys are funny. I meant about your life."

Me:" There isn't much to say."

Chuck:" What about the plan with Blair?"

Me:" Ouh, dear dear brother, just trust me. I'm already working out the plan."

Chuck:" So you aren't going to let me in on it."

Me:" Better not! You'll enjoy it more."

Chuck:" So I get no quality time with my sister."

Me:" Don't worry! I'm having dinner at seven with Fitzwilliam."  
After all the lessons we went home with the limo. We dropped Fitzwilliam of at his house. Fitzwilliam and his mother Anne lived with his grandfather William Vanderbilt in his huge mansion.

Bear took me to Father's hotel. Of course we went to his private suite.

Chuck:" You want a Scots?"

Me:" Sure."

Chuck:" I wasn't sure what you drink?"

Me:" Anything's fine."

Chuck:" There must have been wild parties in Paris. Tell me something?"

Me:" Well the streets where beautiful and of course the buildings."

Chuck:" I know that."

Me:" Well they were nice."

Chuck:" Just nice."

Me:" Well I didn't really go to parties."

Chuck:" Why not?"

Me:" Because my friends weren't those kind of party people."

Chuck:" So what did you do?"

Me:" Mostly just hung out."

Chuck:" So no parties?"

Me:" Not really. Just a couple of parties in the last three years."

Chuck:" So what kind of parties where they?"

Me:" Chuck, I'd rather not talk about them. If you must know they were work parties."

Chuck:" You're working!"

Me:" Yeah! I work as an assistant at a magazine. Now I get to actually write articles."

Chuck:" That sounds like fun!"

Me:" Well it's a job!"

Chuck:" How did you get it?"

Me:" Just worked at a shop first and worked my way with new contacts."

Chuck:" And school?"

Me:" Bear, there's no school!"

Chuck:" You don't go to school?"

Me:" I can't afford private school!"

Chuck:" Why not?"

Me:" I said I don't want to talk about it anymore, but I'll just say that if you assumed that Father sent money, then you assume wrong."  
Chuck:" Okay, let's not talk about it anymore. I don't want to see you upset."

Me:" Thanks."

After that we talked about everything on the Upper East Side. Then we moved our discussion to Father and his new marriage. Bear and I talked about all kinds of things. Finally he asked me something I didn't think he would.

Chuck:" So you and Nate, how serious is it?"

Me:" I don't know. I guess we started dating yesterday."

Chuck:" Yes, but like you said, he liked you before."

Me:" That was a long time ago. And I liked him too."

Chuck:" So what?"

Me:" I don't want to rush into anything. I like him and I don't want to screw it up."

Chuck:" Why would you screw it up?"

Me:" Listen Bear, I don't know how long I'm staying."

Chuck:" You know you can stay as long as you like. You don't have to make a decision now."

Those words were so nice. I knew that he'd want me to stay forever. But I knew better. I couldn't leave Sam and Holly.

Fitzwilliam picked me up for dinner.

Nate:" You look beautiful!"

Me:" Thank you. Where are we going?"

Nate:" Let's just go!"

Me:" Okay."

Fitzwilliam took me to Central Park.

Nate:" I know how upper class we are, but I think a picnic is more our liking."

Me:" I love that idea. Let's eat!"

Nate:" I'll open the wine. Could you tell me something about your friends in Paris?"

Me:" Well I had two important friends: Holly and Sally."

Nate:" Okay. More details?"

Me:" Sally and I had the same problems with our fathers. But somehow I was the only one with an amazing brother. Holly was always more quiet and reserved. She loved dancing and it used to take all of her time. As for Sally, she was more active in her school and also one of the popular ones."

Nate:" Interesting. How about hobbies? You have any?"

Me:" Not really. I play tennis, if I get the chance. I also read, write and go to the theatre if it's possible."

Nate:" Really! That's good, because I was a little scared to be honest when I asked Chuck what you like to do."

Me:" What?"

Nate:" I bought us theatre tickets. I hope you don't mind."

Me:" That's incredible, that you asked Bear. I haven't seen a play in ages."

Nate:" It's a musical. Chuck just told me that you used to go with him and that before your mom would take your dad. That's why your dad hasn't been to the theatre after your mothers' death."

Me:" Yeah. I remember the stories. The ones Father told us."

Nate:" You don't believe him then."  
Me:" Do you blame me, for not trusting him?"

Nate:" Not really."

So we had our picnic and went to the theatre.

After the theatre

Nate:" So, what next?"

Me:" I think you should take me home, I'm sure Bears waiting for me."

Nate:" Okay."

Me:" I had a great time!"

I kissed Fitzwilliam. Enjoying ever minute of it.

After I got home Bear was greeting me with a glass of Scots.

Chuck:" So, did you have fun."

Me:" Yeah!"

Chuck:" I'm glad you're home."

Me:" Bear, I'm not YOU!"

Chuck:" In that sense I'm glad."

Me:" Plus like I said, I don't know, how long I'm staying."

Chuck:" Stop talking about that."

Me:" How about we watch something."  
Chuck:" What do you want to see?"

Me:" How about the new James Bond movie, I love Daniel Craig."  
Chuck:" Come on sis."

Me:" So you don't like it. How about Casino Royal then?"  
Chuck:" Okay. But only if we can have some alcohol."

Me:" Definitely. I hoped you were going to fix me a cocktail."  
Chuck:" On my way!"

We watched the movie and went to bed. It was fun to just hang with my brother. No one showed up, which in itself was a little strange. I went to my bed, but couldn't stop thinking about what Bear had said, about him being glad I was home. I hoped that in this coming week Fitzwilliam wouldn't suggest anything. I just didn't want to hurt him like I knew Celia had. Celia had left right after spending the night with Fitzwilliam, for boarding school. So I wasn't going to do that to him. I also thought about the play I had seen or how we used to go to the theatre with Bear. I also thought about mother. I knew that with Father there was no certainty about anything. He could have lied to cover up something he did. But I thought that I'd never find out about it. I fell asleep thinking of the possibility of staying. How my life would be like a dream. I lived that night in a world where I could be with Bear and Fitzwilliam.


End file.
